That Fatal Moment
by harbear1369
Summary: Kane saves the Undertakers Life and the undertaker can't handle it.
1. Chapter 1

That Fatal Moment  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong the wwf.  
  
" Now making there way to the ring, The Undertaker and Kane.  
  
We entered the ring as we always do. The fans were screaming and our opponents were cursing. We entered the ring and the fight began. They actually thought they could beat the Big Red Machine and the Deadman. It's almost laughable. But something isn't right. I can feel it. Something is going to happen tonight, something bad.   
  
Well the match has gotten quite boring. My thoughts start to wonder someplace until an unexpected and sudden blow knocked my thoughts to the match at hand. Well I decided to end this match with a chokeslam. Which I did.  
  
" Here are your winners, the Undertaker and Kane."  
  
Well if that match wasn't easy I don't know what is. Suddenly I hear a gunshot and "Mark!!!!!!!!!!" A flash of red and black run in front of my eyes and push me out of the way.  
  
I then realize who had stepped in front of the bullet, Kane. 'Oh my God,' I think as I look down.  
  
" Kane, oh God, Kane. Why?????? Why'd you do that, Why??" I scream. I'm in a fit of hysterics. 'How could he do that.' My hands are stained red with blood. He is losing way too much.  
  
"Mark, man, you're my brother. I love you, how could I not have done that," he said rather quietly. 'Oh god. No, it can't be true.'  
  
He's dying and I can't stop it. My little brother, the only person who could ever get me to smile and laugh as a child was dying. Then the paramedics show up.  
  
"Hang on Kane, please hang on." I'm now pleading to him and God. I can't lose him. He is the only family I have left. I can't lose him. He is getting too pale from blood loss.   
  
"Mark...............I love you remember that." Then he passes out. The medics have strapped him down and are racing him to the ambulance. They load him into the ambulance and I get in by him.   
  
I hold his hand the entire time. He cannot die on me. I love him too much. NO matter what he is still my little brother. It shouldn't be him strapped there, it should be me. I wish that the gunman would have shot a little faster or that Kane hadn't noticed. Kane should have let me get hit. I'll never understand why he loves me so much after everything I have done to him, all the fighting, everything in the past and he still loves me.   
  
It seems like forever until we get there.   
  
They race him to the emergency room. I pace the waiting room. Why is all that I ask myself? Why Kane? He was always a sweet kid. Even now after everything he still has a little bit of that childhood innocence in him. It's what keeps me going. Knowing that my little brother is still and always will be there. But now what am I going to do? If Kane doesn't make it if......... NO I can't think that way I have to be strong for Kane's sake.  
  
It seems like forever but then a doctor comes in.  
  
"Are you Mark," he asks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I'm Doctor Lee. We have stabilized you brother. Unfortunately the wound was bad the bullet was in deep. He has lost a crucial amount of blood. He has a fifty-fifty shot if he makes it through the night."  
  
Those words chill me to the bone. "Can I see him?"  
  
He hesitates. "Yes, he is room 136."  
  
"Thanks." I walk down the hall and to the door. I stop in front of the door worrying about what I would see. I make up my mind and push open the door.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

That Fatal Moment  
  
  
I pushed open the door and looked at the figure lying on the bed. Kane was asleep. His mask had been removed and I could look at his face. He looked sweet and innocent lying there. His face was really pale from blood loss.  
  
'Oh God,' I thought. Seeing him here like this brought a full impact on what had just happened tonight. That shot had been meant for me why'd he have to do that? Why did he have to be so noble and took the bullet?  
  
I look at Kane's face he looks so peaceful. It would be almost wrong to disturb him. 'Oh man. What am I going to do?' Then I do something that I haven't done since I was little I start crying. The bad thing is I can't help it. The one thing I care about most in the entire world could be taken from tonight and I'm can't to stop it. And all because some crazed man with a gun decides to try and shot me. I'm gonna find that guy and make him pay. Nobody harms my family or me.  
  
I'm brought out of my thoughts by the feel of a hand wiping away my tears. I look over and see Kane looking at me.  
  
"Don't cry. You could make yourself sick." He says softly.  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"Shh don't, I'll be alright just you wait."  
  
He motions for me to come closer and then he puts his arms around me. Trying to comfort me some way. He strokes my hair and I slowly calm down.  
  
I look at Kane, 'How can he be so calm he was shot just hours ago?'  
  
"Kane why?" I ask.  
  
" I already told you. You're my brother I wasn't about to let you die I love you. You're all I have left I didn't want lose you. Besides you would have done the same for me."  
  
He was right I would have done the same. Even after everything that's happened between us he still cares about me and that means the world to me. But how can he forgive everything that has happened?  
  
As if reading my mind Kane says, " I forgave you a long time ago." He laughs slightly at the disbelief on my face. "Don't look so shocked. I could see by the way your eyes looked and how you tensed up what you were thinking about.  
  
'Can't get anything past him,' I thought.  
  
Kane starts to yawn and I look at the clock. It's one o'clock in the morning! Shit, how time flies when your worried sick.  
  
"Kane get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning."  
  
"Mark, it is morning," he said with a slightly amused tone.  
  
"Ha ha you know what I meant. I'll see you later."  
  
I got up and walked to the door. I looked back at Kane who had somehow fallen back asleep.  
  
I smirk then walk out the door.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

That Fatal Moment  
  
A/N: Ok this chapter stupid. I was trying to make it a lighter tone on the undertaker and Kane's part but it didn't really turn out that way.  
  
I want to thank those who have reviewed this story. Thanks a million!   
  
*************************************************************  
  
All night long I had awful nightmares that Kane had died. They kept me on edge until I could see him. As soon as visiting hours started I was on my way to the hospital. I was so worried. That scared me and I hated being scared. What if he had died, What if ......... I can't think that way. 'He's fine,' I told myself I just wish I could believe it. I arrived at the hospital and rushed down the hall to room 136. I swallowed and pushed open the door. I was relived to find Kane sitting up in bed watching television.  
  
Kane looked up and said, " Hey I was wondering if you were coming."  
  
"Hey Kane, how ya doing?"  
  
"I'm doing much better. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine," I mumbled knowing he wouldn't by that for a second. And I was right. He looked at me his eyes silently demanding the truth. Kane could say more with his eyes then most people could in their entire lives. Right now those eyes held eyes held a mixture of anger, sadness, but most of all hurt. 'Great,' I thought, 'I've upset him. That's the last thing I wanted to do.'  
  
"Kane," I began, " I was scared that I would lose you."  
  
Kane's eyes softened and he said, " Mark, I know. But you have to let this go. I'm here, I'm alive and nothing is going to change that, ok? I'm not dead and I don't plan on dying. So just give it a rest, please for me?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
I turn to look at the television and am shocked by what he is watching.  
  
"Jerry Springer. Kane, that is going to warp your mind."  
  
He smirks, "There was nothing else on unless you wanted me to watch the teletubbies."  
  
"No!!! So what's today's topic?"  
  
"The usual my boyfriend/girlfriend is cheating on me with my cousin."  
  
I laugh at this. Nothing ever changes. Somehow or another Kane gets me to laugh. I'll never figure out how he does it but he does. Ever since we were kids when I was upset with something he made me laugh.  
  
Then I realize that Kane was right and everything would be all right, as long as I have him here nothings really going to change. Sure I had come close to losing him but as long as he's here it'll be okay.  
  
  
I laugh out loud at realizing this. Kane gives me a funny look that clearly said are you on crack or something?  
  
"Sorry I just thought of something."  
  
"Care to share with the class?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and said no. "Kane, I have to go but I'll be back later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
After leaving the hospital I went straight to the devil himself, Vince McMannon. (sp?)  
  
"Vince, what in the hell is going on? Don't you have fuckin' security in this building?"  
  
"Hey now calm down."  
  
"Calm down. CALM DOWN. YOU EXPECT ME T OCALM DOWN. MY BROTHER is in the HOSPITAL because your lousy security can't do their job."  
  
"I'm aware of what happened last night. In the interest of .............."  
  
"DON'T give me your 'In the interest of fairness' bullshit. It is not going to help in this situation."   
  
"I was going to say in the interest of your brother I agree."  
  
"Oh, sorry." 'God this is embarrassing.'  
  
"Now I'm going to double the security. I want you to go to the hotel and stop worrying."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
I drove to the hotel, fell back on the bed and was asleep in minutes.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It was five p.m. when I woke up. Somehow I managed to get up. I thought about the day's events: seeing Kane and yelling at Vince. I thought about Monday night, yesterday, the day my world was turned upside down. Who ever had shot at us knew we had a match.  
  
'How is that possible?' I thought. That match was made at the last minute. It was only made because Vince wanted to punish us for interfering in Austin and Triple H's business. So how could that person know? Well I'm going to find out. Nobody messes with my family. I'm going to track that sob down and whoop his ass so bad he'll never consider walking let alone shooting someone again. 'Whoa,' I thought. I need to calm down some. I need to talk to someone.  
  
I called Sara and filled her in on everything that had happened. She calmed me down enough to think rationally about the whole situation. After I hung up with her I was in a much better mood. I decided to go see Kane while I had the chance. I locked the hotel room door and headed out to the parking lot wondering if this was going to get any worse.   
  



	4. Authors Note

  
  
  
Authors Note  
  
  
I am suffering a huge mental block and can't think of anything to write if you have any ideas e-mail me at jen20041369@yahoo.com   
  
  
Thanks for the reviews  
  
  
jennylovesnick  



	5. Kane's point-of-view

That Fatal Moment   
  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
I figured I'd go back and make a chapter about Kanes point of view through this  
************************************************************************  
  
Now entering the ring the Undertaker and Kane.  
  
'Here we go. Gosh this match is down right stupid. I mean nobody beats me and mark. Speaking of Mark I've got a bad feeling about him, like something is going to happen to him.'  
  
I watched as he started the match. He was really going until kinda spaced out but as soon as the guy threw a punch and hit he came back. Ending the match with a chokeslam. I climbed in the ring. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a guy with a gun pointed straight at mark.   
  
"Mark," I screamed and run in front of the bullet. I felt it going into me it hurt so much.  
  
I heard Mark asking why I did that and replied, "you're my brother I love you."   
  
Everything was starting to go fuzzy I saw the medics arrive. I heard Mark say hang on I replied and then everything went black.  
  
**********************  
  
I woke up feeling very groggy I couldn't figure out where I was then everything just clicked. I had jumped in front of a bullet to save me brother.   
  
I then realized that someone was crying I looked over and was surprised to see that it was Mark. He never cries. I reach over and wiped the tears away. Then just held him. We talked for a while then he told me to get some sleep. I was happy to oblige. I feel asleep almost instantly but I heard the door close as he left and wondered you did this as I drifted off.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
Thank you   
  
I want to thank: Marie, SailorPluto_DeadlySream, Caritas, Alice N. Wonderland, darke wolf, Gwendolyn, pannybaby123, Caged, little angel 19, and everyone else who reviewed thanks a bunch.  



End file.
